Lilla
Note;Some early English translations translated her full title as "Gangrel Clan leader Mei Lilla". However, this is a mistake as it ''should have been translated to "Gangrel Clan Leader's sister Lila", as "Mei" means "Sister". This also lead her to be mistakenly labelled as the clan leader because of this mistranslated introduction.'' Lila (丽拉, Lì lā) is a member of the Gangrel Clan and a childhood friend of Ge Chen. Appearance thumb|right|Lilla as a cat She has the appearance of a cat-girl, having catlike ears on her head. Her hair is pink and it is shoulder-lenght expect of a fey long strand. Her eyes are golden-brown. Her appearance changes somewhat when she enters her 'Beast Blood' state. Her hair becomes pure white and her eyes become yellow. Her claws are also noticeably longer in this state. She also transforms into a cat at one stage, she keeps her yellow eyes and has pink and white fur. Personality Her quick temper and keenness to get into a fight meant several times throughout the story, the others had to interfere to stop her starting a unnecessary fight. This makes her reckless compared to other members of Ge Chen's party, she is also not very tolerable of the attitude of others, thus making her lack tact towards others. She is proud of her body and a little vein at times, thinking of herself as cute. Ge Chen notes also at one point that both Lilla and Fraser find it difficult to act humble in light of victory, as both proud of success. Even in their victories over each other they enjoy rubbing it in. Relationships Yue Jian At first she refuses to make friends with Yue Jian because of how close she was to Ge Chen. Over time the pair slowly become friends through respect because of fighting alongside each other. The Camarilla thumb|right|Fraser and Lilla; together the pair are just idiots at times She is highly competitive with Fraser to the point of stupidity, making everything he does challenge for her to surpass, which in turn he does also to her. Ge Chen tolerates the pair to a point; but not forever. She considers herself the sweetheart of Ge Chen, though he ignores her advances. She can be jealous at times of others making advances on him, and despises the close relationship with Yue Jian he begins to form. Abilities thumb|Lilla while "Beast Blood" is active She is a strong and dependable fighter, though she has not always been regarded as one and was described by You Te as weak and pathetic when she was younger, but also one of the few assets he had as a child. She is headstrong, and can be simpleminded and careless in battles, but she also has keen instincts and good judgements. She can also be really accurate - she managed to shot through Yi Sai's arm with an ice-shard while the man was moving with fast. She also knows how to use grenades. Vampirism As a Vampire she can drink blood and create Vampires. She is also immortal and heals fast. Supernatural Powers She can transform into a cat and has empathy with animals, allowing her to control them for 1 minute, though it is notable that doing so breaks the Camarilla laws on mind controlling animals. This is the power of the members of the Gangrel Clan, but also their curse; she has cat-ears and a tail as a result. She also has greater agility and speed in addition compared to most vampires. Her ultimate power is a berserk state "beast blood", which makes her become extremely powerful physically and faster then normal. However, at first she cannot leave this state at will until she has exhausted her power and she has no control over herself in this state, so she is likely to attack her own comreades an friends in this form. Her hair becomes white and she has claws throughout while this is activate. Later, when fightin against Yi Sai her hair was white, implying that she was in Beast Blood state but she seemed to able to perfectly control it. She knows the spell that can allow her to fly. Sacred Weapon She has access to her clan's Sacred Weapon, the Poison Bottle. With it she can freely poison other living being - it is effective even on Set. She can also use it to empower herself. History Childhood She grew up with Ge Chen and Frazer, over time forming a rivalry with the latter and a crush on the other. According to her brother, the pair grew up in poverty. You Te noted that his sister was quite weak. She was also one of the few things he had to rely on to his name, the pair were unaware also of You Te's right to his clans leadership. As You Te climbed the ladder and gained power, so did Lilla's status rise with it. She also gained power over time and at some point became less of a weakling. Chapter 88 The gathering of the Sacred Weapons She enters the storyline along with Fraser, having heard about Ge Chen's need to gather the Camarilla's seven sacred weapons. She brings with bher the Poison Bottle. Initially, Yue Jian wakes up to find her staring at her, frightening her. When Ge Chen enters, she attempt to advance on him, only for him to push her away and Fraser to take the chance to tease her. They soon pull out their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and Staff. thumb|right|Showin' how funky strong is her fight Later Ge Chen discovers to his annoyance the pair have succumbed to each others' Sacred Weapons. Chapter 33 When Ge Chen trains Yue Jian, she spies on the pair in cat form. Chapter 35 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. Due to the Camarilla rules, Lilla has to cover her ears. On board the airplane, Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser. She and Fraser get into a eating competition, but because Vampires don't really have the ability to eat food, they both suffer from their stupidity. When they reach Brujah's territorial city, they spy a thief stealing a purse. When Fraser stops the thief by kicking him, Lilla trying to out do him kicks him even harder. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. When Fraser takes his luggage in one hand himself to his room, Lilla does the same.Chapter 37 Upon arriving at the Brujah's castle, they are attacked by the clans hybrid monsters.Chapter 38 She and Fraser disable the monsters between them.Chapter 39 After a series of events, Brujah hands The Axe to Ge Chen, but unknown to the group, Yue Jian was possessed by a spirit called Zhui Yan. thumb|Zhui Yan's sense of humour, leaving Fraser asleep next to Lilla in her underwear During the night, she wakes Lilla telling her she couldn't sleep and wants to chat with her. The spirit makes Lilla let her in. Once inside, she makes her hand over Poison Bottle. She then puts her to sleep and undresses her, leaving her in her underwear. Fraser is lured to the room, which he sees Lilla lying on her bed in her underwear and is overcome with embarrassment. After convincing Fraser to also hand over the The Staff, she leaves him sleeping next Lilla.Chapter 42 Half an hour before this, Ge Chen had told them to switch their weapons for fakes, as he suspected what had happened to Yue Jian. When they catch up to her after she fails to destroy the body of Yue Jian, both Fraser and Lilla demand pay back for their earlier humiliation. The 3 vampires attempt to imprison it between them, however it threatens to destroy Yue Jian's body, forcing them to leaving an opening for it to escape through to protect her. Ge hen senses it came from the Malkavian Clan so they would head there next.Chapter 43 Clan Malkavian thumb|Welcome to Clan Malkavain The group arrives at an Abandoned stone village where Clan Malkavian is according to the Corpse Hand. Here there is no sense of humanity present at all. After seeing a group of birds disappear they realise there is a protective barrier hiding the clans HQ. Yue Jian uses the flying spell that Ge Chen taught her the day before and the group fly up into the sky. In a nearby wheat field, they spy a large skull sign across it. As Fraser and Lilla try to fly through it, they bash into it and get knocked down. Suddenly they realise that Yue Jian is missing.Chapter 44 They find Yue Jian. The group enters and meet Dye You..Chapter 45 Later on they find themselves rescuing Ge Chen from her. Lilla kicks Fraser towards the Spirit Rings ring of skulls and tells him to deal with it. Upon seeing Ge Chen, she leaves herself open and Dye You rushes towards her. She is saved by Yue Jian. Ge Chen makes the call to force Zhui Yan out of Dye You. It is killed. Afterwards,dye you's father enters and tells them the mistake her just made, as they have now killed Dye You's other self.Chapter 47 After it is explained about Dye You they retire. Lilla and Yue Jian meet in the baths and she explained she owes Yue a debt but they are still not friends. Lilla is till under the effect of Soul Ring and is craving blood. Fraser gives her a packet of blood from his supplies he travels with.Chapter 48 Clan Nosferatu The group arrives in a dirty city to find the Nosferatu Clan, to which Fraser explains the clans customs. They are attacked by a man on a broom stick, who knocks over Lilla to see her panties. She runs after him. When the chase ends with her bashing into a brick wall, Ge Chen tells her he is likely the leader of the Nosferatu. A girl appears in trouble. Her parents chase her and she reveals the clans leader, Tukata, has forced her into a position to marry her. A month beforehand, he had attacked her and forced her to marry him and become a vampire. He returns later when she refuses to tell her that if she doesn't her family will receive bad luck. The next day he kept his word and her family were attacked. He gives her 3 days and a wedding gown to make up her mind. He then tells her where to go and tells her that her entire family will become vampires if she refuses. thumb|right|Masquerading as a bride, but hating every moment of it Ge Chen then decides that Lilla should take Cana's place, much to her horror. Chapter 52 Lilla wears the wedding dress, though she appears calm on the outside, inside she is angry about her situation. The group arrives at the Nosferatu sewer entrance to their HQ. They are approached b members of the clan, crawling on the ceiling. The carry Lilla off, while she protests inside. When she has arrived to where Tukata is, she shakes both off. He rushes to her to give her a kiss and she whacks him away. She unveils she is not Cana to stop his advances and pulls out Poison Bottle. She is stopped by the arrival of the others, and the rest of clan Nosferatu. Ge Chen introduces himself. He is shocked to learn who Lilla is. Ge Chen asks to borrow the Illusion Mirror. He protests when he is pulled up on his breakage of the rules of the Camarilla and comically punched by Lilla when he claims she wanted to marry him. Cana had come the previous day to claim that Lilla was going to propose to him. Cana's parents, who came with them, have disappeared and with them, Illusion Mirror. Tutaka releases under his actions he gave away their clans location, leading to Illusion Mirror being stolen. The group splits up to find them. When Tukata tries to go with Lilla or Yue Yan, both protest. Chapter 53 Lilla roams the streets, looking for Cana an her parents, she spies the parents. Cana leaps behind her, surprising her. Lilla gets her Poison Bottle out and a fight ensues. When Lilla goes to use the Poison Bottle, she is tied up in chains by Cana's parents. The Poison Bottle is taken from her. Yue Jin's Sui Xi Bing Lin daggers fly towards her and ct the chains. They escape, taking Poison Bottle with them. The group analyse the situation the situation, with both Illusion Mirror and Poison Bottle taken by Cana, they can only head out to the Toreador Clan before Cana reaches it first. Chapter 54 Clan Toreador They arrive at the Toreador's HQ and disguise themselves as students at the academy. Ge Chen and Yue Jian enter the same class as each other. Yue accidentally enters an area only meant for the Student Union, the others enter the area to protect her, only to worsen the situation. They place a wager with the group, that if they win the are allowed to enter the area, but if they loose they shall leave the school at once.Chapter 55 The 4 games that are to be held turn out to be Horseback Riding, Fist Fighting, Archery and Fencing. These events are held once a year on a special occasion to demonstrate the physical capabilities of the students in addition to their aristocrat temperament and training. The winners of each event fight the Student Counsel. They explain they must beat them overall in the events to win the wager. The chance of a draw is dismissed as the students explain the counsel wins every year. Lilla is paired up to fight Wei Er during the Equestrian part of the games, which had been assigned to be a speed race. She spent some time picking out a horse and picks on Yue Jian for questioning her choice, explaining how she has empathy towards animals as part of her clans specialty. She was able to pick out her horse just by being with it a little while. As she heads out to the field, Wei Er greets her and touches her horse. As she pulls away from the pack and passes over the first fence, she senses something is wrong with her horse. It doesn't take long to realize that when Wei Er came into contact with the horse he did something to it. She catches up to him on the last corner and they both pass over the finish line at the same time. Even the recorded play back shows neither horse had managed to get in front of the other. After passing the finish-line, Lilla is thrown from the horse.Chapter 56 She joins Fraser and Yue Jian, having been forced to wear rabbit-ears shaped bandage by Fraser. Lei Milla mentions they believe there is someone suspicious among the student council, as the horse started acting strange on Lilla once the race started. Lei Milla was forced to mind control it, but only managed to hold onto its mind for one minute. Fraser reports his foe in the arena was stronger then an average human and believe they are with the Toreador clan. They suspect Ge Chen has figured it out too. Fraser takes a jab at Lei Milla for using mind control is against the Camarilla's rules, but Lei Milla takes a job back and points out Fraser left a giant hole with his final punch. Thus, they get into a argument that turns into a fight. Later, she and Fraser observe Yue Jian from the audience during her archery match.Chapter 57 After Ge Chen ensures victory over the Toreador in the fencing match, he and Lilla are seen acting full of themselves. Later that night, Ge Chen meets with Clain to gain acess to Devil Doll. When the meeting doesn't go well, he departs. Lilla threatens to steal Devil Doll from him, only for Ge Chen and Fraser to advise against it.Chapter 58 Due to her desire to go after the Toreador, Fraser ends up tying up Lilla against her protests. Fraser tells her they have to be careful as they cannot let them know about Poison Bottle being stolen, otherwise they will not hand over Devil Doll. They are interrupted by the students rushing. Ge Chen and Yue Jian join Lilla and Fraser at the garden. Fraser explains the situation to Ge Chen. Inside, Cana is attacking the Toreador using Illusion Mirror. Lilla gets restless over Cana's presence. They then notice Ai Na is unaffected and realise why Cana stole the Illusion Mirror, as the Devil Doll cannot be effected by the mirrors powers as it has no heart.Chapter 59 Ai Na attacks Cana, which causes her to retreat for the moment and the Mirrors Illusion is broken. While Ge Chen and Clain talk, Lilla investigates Ai Na as the Devil Doll, to Fraser's surprise she begins to bark despite resembling a cat. thumb|right|Part of Clain's plan; dressing up Ge Chen in a girl's uniform Clain comes up with a plan to capture Cana, which succeeds.Chapter 60 The Followers of Set Following further the plan set by Clain, Cana is allowed to escape. The group follow her to the hideout of the Follower of Set. They discover Cana's real name of Jalousie, as well as witness first hand the leader of the Followers of Set talking with the Rotting Bracelet. After the High Priest discovers the Sacred Weapons, Poison Bottle and Illusion Mirror Jalousie hands over are fakes, the group realize they are in trouble if discovered and flee.Chapter 61 As the group leaves the HQ of the Followers of Set, they find themselves confronting Jalousie and the Hugh Priest. They find themselves attacked by skeletons that rise up from below them, forcing a conflict. The others deal with the hordes of the undead, while Ge Chen deals with the High Priest, Lilla and Fraser go after Jalousie. She surrounds Lilla inside a trap but mocks and humiliates her position, causing Lilla to activate her Beast Blood.Chapter 62 It becomes apparent that she is no match for Lilla at this point. She is spared when Lilla reaches her limit and falls. As she goes to deal a fatal blow to her, Fraser steps in between them. She mocks Fraser as Ge Chen is trapped in the "Devils Dream Cacoon" spell caused by her master, a spell that attacks a persons soul directly. Yue Jian manages to free Ge Chen and the group retreats. Later Fraser is seen healing Lilla, who is in a bad shape. Chapter 64 The Ice Coffin Ge Chen and Fraser wait at the edge of the Black Sea for Lilla and Yue Jian, who are late arriving. When the pair appears, Lilla is wearing a bikini and Yue Jian has a oxygen tank. They explain their reasons for the outfits and the tank, while Ge Chen and Fraser explain why they don't need either. Ge Chen tells Yue Jian not to become like Lilla. Lilla tries to force Yue Jian to wear a sexy two thin bikini but fails. As the approach the gate, Yue Jian begins to react and she casts a spell to open the gate. Yue Jian comes face to face with someone who looks just like her.Chapter 67 She finds herself explaining to Lilla the person is not a clone of herself, however, she is one of a set of triplets. Yue Jian explains that as they approached the Ice Coffin, she felt the the voice of someone guiding her. Ge Chen begins the ceremony related to the items. He is presented with a note. The note explains how to lift the curse of Osiris on the Forbidden Sphere. Following the instructions, they leave the 7 Sacred Weapons, under the belief they can come back and get them later from the Ice Coffin. Later as they leave via a train, Ge Chen goes over an issue that bothers him about the situation. Corpse Hand had told him the 7 Sacred Weapons were the "key" to obtaining the power, but not the "price" to obtain it. He asks Fraser more about the incantation itself they obtained and Fraser has concerns about the way it is written. Yue Jian then reveals she felt that the woman in the Ice Coffin looked like her sister Xi Yan. When Ge Chen pulls the note about the curse out it is blank. The 4 jump off the train as Ge Chen realizes the Sabbat tricked tem. Chapter 68 The group arrives in the woods near the Black Sea, Fraser figures it might be too late. Ge Chen states the road is the only way out and if they are lucky they can catch them before they escape. However, he notes they may also figure out they would come back which means they could be heading into a trap. They are then attacked by the Sabbat. As the fight goes on, Yue Jian spots her sister and goes after her. Ge Chen spots this and prevents her from chasing her. As they fight they begin to realise their not actually fighting back and the group walks into the trap. They make their counter escape and Yue Jian calls out to her sister who finally turns around. There is a large explosion and the group retreats. The Forbidden Sphere Back at the Ventrue Clan castle, Ge Chen reflects on his position of leadership. Fraser and Lilla report that Yue Jian wants to be alone.Chapter 69 They meet at the cemetery where the Forbidden Spere is and a fight between the Sabbat and Camarilla begins. Chapter 73 During the fight, Yi Sai orders Yue Jian, who is posing as her sister Xi Yan to attack Lilla while she deals with Fraser. She is ordered to pull Lilla towards him, it is then Yi Sai is snared into a trap with Yue Jian and the Devil Doll pinning him. Lilla questions why the Devil Doll did not just walk out with the other Sacred Weapons, but it is explained it wasn't possible and even then the Doll cannot hold a human form for that long. Since neither side is benefiting from fighting outside of the Forbidden Sphere, a truce between the Camarilla and Sabbat is called. This will last until both sides are able to battle for Set's power.Chapter 74 The Sabbat and Camarilla stand before the seal holding Set's power within. The rules are explained on how to get the power held within. Fan Le Lao and Ge Chen begin to fight. A loud explosion catches their attention, they turn to see Set himself has appeared to reclaim his power. Lilla tries to warn Ge Chen as Set strikes him.Chapter 75 thumb|right|Lilla drinks the entire contents of Poison Bottle As the fight with Ge Chen and Fan Le Lao is joined by all 3 of the Nan Gong sisters, Fraser and Lilla witness the next stage of Set's power being released. Lilla believes she can use the Posion Blood to stop Set, but the poison needs to be within the blood. She swallows the entire contents of the bottle to the horror of Fraser. Trying to use her own body as a sacrifice, she rushes towards Set in Beast Blood form. She starts to put the poison inside his body, but he realises what she is doing and tries to kill her. Ge Chen, Fraser and Yue Jian are helpless to stop her.As Fraser approaches, Lilla tells him to back off as she is surrounded by Evil Spirits who are encircling her. She tells him she will be fine and tearfully tells him to help Ge Chen.Chapter 77 The Aftermath With the battle over and the Camarilla having lost, they retreat empty handed. A few weeks later at the Ventrue Castle, Fraser tells Ge Chen Lilla is no longer in danger. Her body is still feeling side effects from her defeat at Forbidden Sphere. Once Ge Chen leaves the room Lilla wakes up having been playing dead all along. Lilla knows she has to face Ge hen sooner or later, but feels ashamed of her actions as they cost Ge Chen the battle. Fraser reassures her that the Camarilla still follows Ge Chen because he was willing to go back for a fallen comrade. When Fraser lets it known they are going on a trip that will hopefully allow them to fight Set again, Lila wants to go. Fraser points out she is still in no condition to go, her brother You Te enters the room. You Te is anger she hasn't learnt her lesson and is still reckless, he forbids her to go. He states to Fraser as Clan Leader he has to discipline her and he turns to his sister. He tells Lilla to grow stronger, reminding her Gangrels are warriors not weaklings. He tells her to stay at the house and recover then go homme and grow stronger.Chapter 78 The Ravnos Clan She is seen nearing the city Ge Chen and the others are resting. Her brother senses her scent, finding it familiar.Chapter 101 Trivia *It is notable that once her and Fraser enter the storyline, the artist begins to draw more sillier depictions of characters around the pair at times, including the cold Ge Chen. Gallery Lilla & Fraser 661c0b458f11541102dbb389a5761e13.jpg References Category:Vampire Category:Camarilla Category:Clan Leader Category:Female Category:Gangrel Clan Category:Character Category:Aisha Valenica Academy Category:Prince